


Let us take the high ground

by Racelett



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Light crack, M/M, Naked in public, Recreational Drug Use, Yuri!!! on Ice Shit Bang 2017, partner tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racelett/pseuds/Racelett
Summary: It's an early spring night in Berlin after a nearly successful competition and Otabek and Yuri decide to fucking smash it. Contribution to the YOI shitbang 2017. Art by the lovely Kayqin. Link inside.





	Let us take the high ground

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you in advance for reading this mess, artwork done by the absolute lovely Kayqin on tumblr! [Go check it out here and leavwe them a like/reblog!!!](http://kayqin.tumblr.com/post/164842658823/a-few-years-in-the-future-yuri-and-otabek-go)

“Well then,” Yuri spoke as he straightened his jacket, “now that we successfully got rid of the rest, we can finally hit the streets!”  
Otabeks brow rose at Yuri’s attempt to sound like a gangster. But yeah, he was totally right. After finally being freed from their uber enthusiastic “parents-in-law”, also known as Victor and Yuuri (who would’ve been getting shit drunk themselves that night, let’s be real here), the city of Berlin was theirs to experience a whole night of letting loose.  
Yuri just turning 18 was another advantage that Otabek had anticipated for a long time: now the European clubs and bars were wide open for them, and boy would they get their share of it tonight.  
Yuri turned around to his boyfriend and flashed him a bright smile. “so, Beka. What are we gonna do first?”  
Otabek had just the right idea.

~*~

“Next round!” Yuri’s voice attempted to sound like a thirsting lion, but Otabek was more reminded of an angry little kitten demanding his owner’s attention.  
The waitress gave them a concerning look regarding the nearly dozen of empty Vodkashots on their table but maybe she figured from their heavy accent, what she was getting in here.  
“Beka!”  
“Yeah?” Otabek tried to blink away the funny dancing silhouettes of the pub, that started to blur his vision.  
“How bout we drink this round and go searching for a club?” Yuri’s face was beet red at this point. Of course, that boy had just turned 18, and alcohol had only been an experience they had shared hidden in a hotel room late at night and many “pssssh I think Yakov’s coming!” and “Okay that’s the last one” or the very famous “Just one more”.  
Otabek wasn’t concerned. Yuri could very well hold his liquor at that age. He was by far more concerned about his self.  
“Yuuuuuri,” he slurred slightly, “you gotta carry me if I can’t walk anymore tonight.”  
The last two shots were brought to their table. “Yeah of fucking course I’m gonna do that!” Yuri slightly slurred back, already downing the next shot. “NA ZDARAWIE!!” he yelled.  
“You got the fucking order mixed up.”  
“And you’re too slow. Come on drink up! I wanna go to the cluuuuuuuub~!”  
Otabek shook his head. He was pretty sure in that moment he’d gonna die tonight.

~*~

“Oh my god, the music is sooo good!” Otabek could hear his own yelling through a thick cloud of bass beats and smoke weaving through the room.  
The dizziness from the bar was long forgotten and now he was here, pressed up heavily against Yuri’s small and lean body, one hand on his ass, one on his back, wait, where was his jacket?  
“Where is your jacket????”  
“I had a jacket???” Yuri sounded like a wobbling jelly through the noise.  
“I? Think???” Did he have a jacket?  
“OKAY!!!”  
Somehow Otabek was pretty okay with that resolution and he kept on pressing his body to Yuri’s, hands all over each other, swinging their hips to hardtronic rhythms.

~*~

“Puuuuh… that was necessary.”  
Fresh Air was filling Otabeks lungs and he felt like he was cleansing his body and soul with it. By now he had totally lost his feeling of time. He looked at the screen of his phone to check it, but as soon as he put it back in his pocket he had already forgotten the information again.  
But he didn’t feel drunk like in the pub. Instead, the first signs of drowsiness were creeping up on him.  
“Yurachka, I need a time-out.”  
Yuri, who was sitting next to him on the staircase in front of the nightclub, gave a small nod. Although his eyes seemed to be fixed on the steady stream of cars passing them by as well as a healthy mixture of party people, bachelor and bachelorette parties and the usual late-night owls, Otabek knew by the warm hand keeping his own tight, that Yuri’s head was filled to the brain with him.  
Filled with Otabek.  
Like his own with Yuri.  
“Fuck, I love you.”  
Now it was the blond who turned his head. “Cool.”  
And then he started to make up with Beka, just in front of everyone and hey, who cares.  
The few centimeters Yuri had grown since their first meeting came in handy now. Their mouths fit perfectly together and oh god, Otabek could just keep sitting here and feel Yuri’s lips, Yuri’s body, Yuri’s heat, everything.  
“Come on, let’s get some coffee.”

~*~

Everything was colorful.  
“Oh, from Russia!! Ooooh~ so you both are pretty little Russian boys?”  
“No, my boyfriend’s from Kazachstan, oh and he’s my boyfriend, did I say this already?”  
Otabek thought that it must’ve been obvious by the way they were glued together, but whatever – the little pulk of drag queens fell into a choir of ‘Oooh!’s and ‘Aaaaah!’s eitherway.  
“You are so cute together!”  
“Oh, look at our cute gay Russian boys! Keep fighting, you cuties!”  
“Hey, wanna come with us to our bar?”  
While the questions were mainly directed to Yuri, Otabek didn’t bother to answer and instead proceeded to one of his newer hobbies: trying to get as many kiss marks as possible on Yuri’s neck.  
“Oh~ we got a jealousy cat here!”  
“Boy, get your lover into the next hotel, I think you’ll be getting some tonight!”  
“Ah, it must feel good to finally be able to open up about this!”  
Six kiss marks later, Yuri and Otabek said goodbye and left with a flashing midnight blue feathery boa.

~*~

“Come on, only one drag.” The Joint was dangling in front of Otabeks face and god did he knew that was a bad idea. That’s what also made it so tempting.  
The students bar was full of a wide range of different people – Otabek felt like the entire world was squeezed into this room – and the sickenly sweet smell of Marihuana was trickling down his lungs.  
Maybe at this point he was already high. Else he wouldn’t be able to explain his decision afterwards.  
“Okay, but only one.” The guy – a proper looking law student, what was his name, Maximilian? – handed him the joint and Otabek took one small drag.  
The hotness of the air in his lungs was more of a problem than the smoke, but he kept a straight face.  
Just as he wanted to exhale the smoke, a pair of lips pressed against his demanded attention, a tongue dividing his own and before he could say anything further, Yuri sucked his breath alongside with the smoke into his own mouth.  
“Duuuude, that was sick! Nice move!” Maximilian applauded somewhere in the back.  
But Otabek had only eyes for his Wild Tiger, smoke curls dancing around his face, mouth open, jaw hanging, plush lips inviting for more than mouth and tongue-  
He burst out into laughing.  
Suddenly everything was funny. Maximilians face, Yuri’s face, Yuri, the bar, the people. Otabek wasn’t even able to open his eyes of the sheer laughter that was bubbling outside of him.  
Holy shit.  
His stomach ached.  
And then, he could feel Yuri’s laughter as the younger one pressed his Torso against his head, cradling the older one in his arms from the front.  
And through the endless laughter, he could clearly understand a “Oh my god, I’m hard for you, Beka!”

~*~

The buzzing of the needle was filling the room alongside the endless giggles from Yuri’s side.  
“Now you gonna think of me for the rest of your life, Beka.”  
“As if that wasn’t already the case.”  
The tattoo artist, a bald-shaved man in his 30ties with piercing green eyes, was wiggling his eyebrows.  
“You boyfriends?”  
Beka thought about the monochromic geometric tiger head that was being inked into his right shoulder blade.  
“I feel like I’ve been given a wedding ring.” He blurted out his thoughts with a stupid grin.  
Yuri grinned even wider, still giggling softly.  
“Damn right, babe.”  
And he continued giggling, while the shops assistant was inking the very same motive only with a horse head into Yuri’s left shoulder blade.

~*~

Otabek felt sated.  
The warm night air was tickling his nape, only disturbed (well it was not really a disturbance) by Yuri’s hand which was softly crawling the shortcut hair at the back of his head.  
“We gon’ have our wedding night right now, kay,” Yuri whispered softly, drunken on the whole expierence they’ve had this night.  
Otabek nodded. He felt like a fuzzy little balloon. Scratched by soft tiger claws.  
Suddenly the scratching stopped.  
“Hey, s’that Victor?”  
Beka stopped and looked into the direction, Yuri’s hand was going.  
Oh yeah.  
That could be Victor. Dancing naked around the Alexanderstatue, oh and hey, was that Yuuri being dragged around by him in a Panda costume?  
Otabek was puzzled by how they had managed to do even more shit in the range of what had been not more than 3 hours than themselves. For the first time, he understood Yuri’s weird sense of competition from two years ago at the ‘Welcome to the madness’-exposition.  
“That fuckers.” Yuri said, but there wasn’t really any ill intent.  
And then he started to giggle again, and because the whole situation was so absurd, because no one from the people around was really giving a shit about Victor or Yuuri and because Yuri was there, Otabek started to giggle to.  
They fell into each other’s arms, giggling, kissing, until they started to fully make out and somewhere in the process Yuri mumbled something about “M’ gonna show them” and started to undress his ripped tank top, and Beka undressed his shirt and when someone shouted towards them “GET A FUCKING ROOM”, they decided to just do exactly that.

~*~

The hotel may have been only a ten-minute walk from the Alexanderplatz, but they couldn’t get to their room fast enough.  
Otabek couldn’t even remember HOW they came to their room.  
Everything was a mixture of hands, lips, some open door and clothes falling to the floor.  
Yuri looked absolutely mesmerizing.  
Otabek assumed, he looked just as mesmerizing to Yuri, because his lover couldn’t keep his prying fingers off him, not even when he tried to take off his own clothes (which by now were only pants).  
“Mh, wanna- mh~, wanna fuck right- mhhmhmh~ oh god, yeah, wanna fuck you right now” who’s voice was pressing out those words between kisses?  
Didn’t matter. Otabek was ready to go both roles tonight, getting fucked, doing the fucking, maybe both at the same time. Everything could be possible tonight.  
They struggled to find their way to the bed. In their hazed state, it was nearly impossible to remember where the nobiliary of the room was located, and the darkness only lit by the outern city lights wasn’t doing much of a help.  
Finally, they made it.  
“Woah, was that bed always so big, Beka?”  
“As long as we fit I don’t care,” Otabek mumbled back, already fiddling down his underwear to get even rid of the last piece of clothing. Yuri followed him straight (well maybe not so straight, they were hella gay after each other after all) and then.  
Yuri’s body pressed against his.  
“Beka… Beka…”  
“Yeah…”  
“Beka… Love you…”  
“Yeah… me too.”  
Needless to say, they fucked until 4 AM, which they only knew because the neighbor was screaming it to them in a high-pitched voice through the wall.  
~*~

When Otabek woke up, he felt a whole lot better than he had expected after the previous night.  
His mind was a bit drowsy, and he felt a huge first for water, but anything else? No headaches, now stomach pain, no throbbing sore muscles.  
“Guess you trained me well.” He whispered towards his lover, who was still asleep on his right arm.  
“Hm? What?” Or not.  
“How’re you feelin?”  
Yuri yawned and stretched a bit next to Otabek. “S’good, I guess.” He mumbled, eyes still closed.  
Otabek’s eyes wandered through their room. Something felt off.  
He questioned if it was the feathery boa decorating the closet or the room service food that stood next to the bed – had they ordered room service?  
Didn’t matter, there were many things Otabek couldn’t quite right remember from last night.  
He chose to stop racking his brain and instead nuzzled his mouth into Yuri’s head to slowly kiss him fully awake.

~*~

They still weren’t up to their full form when they descended into the breakfast hall, but well, what could the others say?  
The whole table wouldn’t look good today. Otabek and Yuri might’ve even the chance to belong to the fresher people this morning, concerning how smashed Yakov got after three bottles of wine.  
Otabek was right with his presumption.  
Everyone on their breakfast table including Mila, Georgi, Sara, Emil, Michel and Chris as well as Lilia and Yakov were mostly somewhere between ‘If I stare at my breakfast hard enough maybe it will eat itself’ and ‘I’m wearing sunglasses to cover the fact that I am still half asleep and hungover as shit’.  
Only two persons at the table seemed totally awake.  
One was in a – fairly – good mood.  
That person was Yuuri. Sitting opposite of the places Yuri and Otabek occupied, he greeted them with a warm smile and the question, if they slept good, when they sat down.  
The second was in a – fairly – less good mood.  
And that person was Victor.  
Otabek could feel the killing intent in the thin fake smile that only existed to carry the meaning ‘Bitch u dead’ wordlessly to his fellow competitors.  
„Had fun tonight?“  
And as always Yuri couldn’t or didn’t want to read the millions of warning signals in the air when he answered with a “Yeah, bet it was more fun than you seniors could get.”  
Otabek searched for the next emergency exit. Just in case.  
“Yeah? Slept good?” Victor’s voice was cold as Ice.  
Oh god, here it was. Otabek didn’t knew what was wrong, but he knew something had went unimaginably wrong, and suddenly he couldn’t shake the memory from the weird feeling of their room this morning.  
“I guess you must’ve slept pretty good, “Victor continued, “considering you had a whole bottle of Dom Peri and a long fucking session in a king size bed.”  
And then it hit Otabek.  
Holy cow. They were so fucked.  
“But I guess it must’ve been from the long competition yesterday that you not only got your room with ours but also your floor with ours mixed up, and hey, of course you didn’t consider to maybe take a look around before you trample with your feet all over costumes worth actually more than thousand dollars-“  
“So what, Victor?” Yuri asked with not even the littlelest bit of shame.  
Otabek searched for help in Yuuri, but the Japanese man was only shaking his head with the sweetest smile indicating ‘you brought this upon yourselves’ and then proceeded to eat his croissant with the peace of a buddha statue.  
“Yeh, we were shitdrunk and yeah we fucked in your bed. So what? You were dancing naked on the Alexanderplatz, so what? Deal with it.” Otabek was amazed how his lover looked death in the eye while sipping with even more amazing calamity on his coffee.  
Victor dropped his thin smile and raised a brow.  
“You’re gonna pay for the costumes.”  
“Yeh.”  
“And for the Dom Peri.”  
“Whatever.”  
“And for a long-weekend trip to Spain for me and Yuur-“  
“Okay, Victor, stop it.” Yuuri’s Russian, while still having a thick accent, had become almost flawless in those two years.  
“They are young, and they made a mistake. No need to go overboard.”  
Otabek let out the heaviest sigh.  
“Thank you.” He mumbled.  
Yuuri again smiled with all the brightness of the sun. “But if you gonna interfere with our intimate time again, I’m going to beat the shit out of you through every competition you will ever join.”  
With a slight tap on the gold medal next to him on the table, he marked his words.  
Otabek, fully thrown back by that new image of Yuuri Katsuki, turned to Yuri, who was only mouthing at him ‘holy shit’.  
His grin stretched from one ear to another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave some kudos and comments! And some cookies for my absolute bae who posts this fic for me while getting instructions via phone call (u r the best hun)


End file.
